


I'll Come Back Later

by storywriter713



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, angela's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter713/pseuds/storywriter713
Summary: Angela has some important information to tell Dr. Brennan. However, Dr. Brennan seems to be otherwise occupied.





	

I've been noticing some changes in how Dr. Brennan and Booth act around each other. Small things, like staring at each other a few seconds longer than "just friends" and unnecessary pats on the shoulder. Just like how Hodgins acted when he started to have a crush on me… Only Jack was less subtle about falling in love with me. Back to Booth and Brennan. They've been partners at work for a long time now, so it's only natural for them to like each other. They face death together a lot, as well as crimes, bad news, and rotting corpses. The perfect couple.

I'm honestly surprised that they haven't had sex yet. They go out on dates all the time (although they refuse to admit that it's a date), and they meet up outside of work all the time. Even that kid psychologist, Sweets, seems to know it. He says that they complement each other. I've been trying to get Bones to admit that she likes Booth, but I don't think she realizes it yet. I've dropped hint bombs around Booth and know that he realizes that he likes Dr. Brennan, he just doesn't want to blow it with her. What a sweetheart.

I sigh heavily at my friend and partner's love life. I look at my clipboard. The eyes of a dead person stare back at me. A black woman in her fifties with the prettiest chocolate brown eyes I've ever drew. It's sad that I have to put a face onto dead bodies. Everyone, dead or alive, shouldn't have to be identified with dental records and an estimated sketch of what they look like. I've already run it through facial recognition software and identified the person. Simone Walker reported missing five years ago by her grandchildren. Poor woman got stabbed to death. I need to tell Bones, so I head to her office. I knock but don't get a response. I guess she's not in there. I'll leave the information I got on her desk.

I open the door and am greeted with the sight of Booth and Dr. Brennan making out, tongue and everything. I quickly and quietly close the door. I'll give Bones the information later. She looks a little… busy right now.


End file.
